


written by Rebecca Karlsson

by SaraFanTALES



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Black Cat Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Mash-up, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraFanTALES/pseuds/SaraFanTALES





	written by Rebecca Karlsson

I walked through the corridor on my way to class. Harry and Ron where babbling about the new spell they were taught this morning. I obviously already knew the spell since I had been reading about it in the library. But they didn´t care. All I could think of was the structure of the corridor. I always loved the way Hogwarts mastered to look so good and as if it was a part of this great fiction movie.  
I said goodbye to Ron and Harry as we walked down the hallway. Then I was alone again as always. I kept thinking about the building. It was such a great work of bricks and the huge windows made it look even bigger. Suddenly I saw the weirdest thing. I can't really explain it, it was like a piece of the wall was moving slowly back and forth. Just so little that you only noticed it if you looked carefully. I moved closer to it to see what was going on. I felt like it nearly dragged my body towards it.  
I went through it without even knowing that it was possible to go through. It was like going through water without getting wet or having to hold your breath. It felt like I was in it for several hours, but it was probably just a couple of seconds. Then I saw Hogwarts getting farther and farther away, but I could not really see where I was heading and for some reason I didn´t panic. I mean it wouldn´t have made any difference, would it? 

Then suddenly everything stopped, and I felt a different smell and it didn´t look as if I was still in the corridor on Hogwarts. I was somewhere else. I got to this house that I´d never seen before. Not in real life anyways. I do recognise the house thought. But I can´t remember from where. Maybe a dream or something.  
I saw a calendar hanging on an iron nail at the wall. Someone had put red crosses on all days until 24 of September. It said That the year was 1918! Suddenly I saw this man holding up an axe towards a cat. Although it all happened so fast, I still seemed to notice the white patch on its breast. It looked exactly like a gallows. Right before the man threw the axe towards the cat it ran away and there was this woman who threw herself after the cat just in time for the axe to go through her brain.  
I screamed as loud as I´ve ever done before. But I stopped when I noticed that the man didn´t react on my scream. He did not even notice me. Was I there or not. I mean, I saw the whole thing but they couldn´t see me? How? Why? Why was I there? Even, where was I? I built up hundreds of different scenarios in my head about what was going on. But I could not figure it out. I just couldn´t believe what had happened.  
Suddenly I felt That feeling again. As if I went through water but did not get wet. As if I slowly faded away from the moment. Without even knowing if I´d been in the moment before or not.  
I saw the woman and the man slowly fade away and then disappear. Am I going back to Hogwarts I thought. Then I realised that I wasn´t. I slowly came out of whatever condition I was in, but I was still in the same house as before. But the woman was gone and the man and the cat as well. The blood from the murdered woman was gone.  
I could hear voices from a different room, people were talking, a man was talking. Was it the same one as before? I went closer to the door and peeked through the keyhole. I could see the same man that I just saw put an axe through a woman's head. But what really put me to chock was who he was talking to. The same woman who I saw him kill just before! I looked again and this time I rubbed my eyes firs. But it was not an illusion. It was her standing there right next to him. The cat was there to. They acted like what I earlier saw had not happened.  
I soon realised that I had must´ve travelled in time again and this time to before he committed the murderer. Even though it was all so overwhelming I immediately saw the opportunity I had been given. I could actually save the woman's life. And in that moment, I decided that I would.


End file.
